Reminds me of you
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Canada notices Japan admiring a stuffed toy with a familiar looking flag. He decides to give Kiku a present to show him he cares. Japan doesn't know what to say, so he uses gestures to show his gratitude instead. Japanada, CanaPan, JapanxCanada, Japan/Canada, Yaoi, Fluff, feels, *Oneshot*, Feels, Cute, Minor Platonic USCan, Platonic AmeriPan


**Another Japanada/Canapan fic**

 **Honestly I wish more people shipped this pairing, as well as Mapletea and Frapan**

 **Its so cute and needs way more love**

 **If you enjoyed this story**

 **Please follow, favourite and review**

Canada and Japan sat quietly together on a bench outside the meeting building. A tree behind them, shadowing them from the bright sun, allowing them to enjoy the ambiance. The two sharing one another's company as they enjoyed their respective lunches. While sharing some maple cookies together, golden, crispy and deliciously sweet that melted in their mouth.

It was not often they got such peacefulness without America barging in or an argument between other nations arguing with one another occasionally. Though they shared relations with America, they could often agree he needed to think more before he acted. His lack of understanding a situation often proving to be his Achilles heel.

Canada had brought some maple cookies shaped like his signature leaf, knowing Japan had a sweet tooth. However, he had kept it a secret as it was something Japan was shy about sharing with others. But it was something they bonded over and often shared recipes together or in moments like this sampled one another cooking.

Canada then turned to speak to Japan, but found his gaze to be averted and fixed to something. He had never seen him look so in awe and distracted by something unless it was anime based. "Kiku?" Canada asked curiously. He wondered what could be wrong to cause him to become so silent all of a sudden. His eyes seemed to gleam brightly and yet, he seemed to be in shock.

His appearance reminding him of a child who saw a new toy in a shop or discovered their favourite show for the first time. That or when America was watching an action movie or anime. Everything was new and exciting to him and he always felt the need to share this love with everyone until it annoyed them or he got bored of that faze.

Japan snapped out of his daze abruptly, his eyes widening, and his cheeks coloured as red as the leaf on Canada's flag. He then shifted shyly and bowed his head "Gomen'nasai Matthew-san. I must be going" he apologized. He then got to his feet and bowed apologetically before heading back into the meeting building. His cheeks still bright red and he seemed seemingly anxious which confused Canada.

He blinked and shrugged, then turned his head to look back on the view. As he did so, his gaze caught something in a nearby shop window. Causing a look of surprise and adoration to come across his face. He then got to his feet brushing the crumbs from his lap carefully. He then approached the shop window which had caught the attention of Japan earlier. Upon seeing it up close, a gentle smile spread across his face.

In the shop window, sat a light coffee coloured bear with soft fur. It was wearing a red scarf wrapped tightly around its neck. It was bright red with a small white maple leaf on the end of each one. Seeing it had probably reminded Japan of him which Canada found cute. In all honesty, he never knew that Japan had a soft spot for stuffed toys. Everyone had their hobbies after all.

He probably kept it a secret to prevent being teased, the same way England hid his hobby of knit-work, or the way Russia hid his love of animals or friendship with China. Not wanting anyone to take advantage of them. Though he never meant to be, America could often be harsh with his teasing towards others. Hurting their feelings without meaning to, I mean he could be rather dense sometimes.

He than had an idea, he could surprise Japan with this. He knew how happy it would make Japan to receive such a thoughtful gift. He treasured every gift he was given by someone and cared for them dearly. As they reminded him of the bonds he had made over time and the thought that had gone into them at the time.

* * *

Canada tiptoed into the meeting quietly, he felt a bit bad that he was late for the meeting, but nobody ever noticed him anyway. He could get away with anything during these meetings and nobody would be any wiser. He slowly approached Japan and sat beside him, flashing the Asian nation a warm smile of acknowledgment. Hiding his prize inside of his jacket protectively as if it were a child.

Japan gave him a relieved look as he saw Canada sit down beside him "Kon'nichiwa Canada-san. Are you ok?" he asked reluctantly. He felt very guilty for running off and leaving Canada all by himself like that. He wondered if he had been upset about it or got lost, which would explain why he looked so worried when he showed up.

Canada smiled warmly at him "Not at all Kiku. You just wanted to be punctual is all" he replied in an understanding manner. He knew how shy Japan got sometimes and how he hated being late for anything. Though he had been surprised by Japan's awkwardness and quick exit, he now understood why he would be so shy.

He then quietly pulled out a small object from underneath his suit quietly. Not many of the other nations were ready yet, simply talking amongst themselves in preparation. So, they wouldn't notice anything. Giving them some privacy to have a conversation before they had to get down to business about the current affairs of the world.

Japan's eyes widened in surprise and a warm feeling spread through his body. Happiness overwhelming him. Taking the parcel gratefully from Canada wondering what it could be. He then carefully undid the wrapping, being careful not to be noticed by any of the other nations. As he pulled away the paper he was stunned to find the bear he had been admiring in the window earlier.

Canada smiled, humming to himself. "I noticed in the store after you left. I can see why you would admire it so much, so I bought it for you" he replied reluctantly feeling a little embarrassed. The colour of the bears fur was certainly a lovely colour and well made, but the scarf around its neck was certainly the most noticeable part about it.

Japan stroked the bears soft fur and smiled warmly. A gentle blush colouring his cheeks and his eyes filled with joy. "Arigato Canada-san" he replied gratefully. This meant so much to him as he generally hid his love for stuffed toys as to avoid being teased. But now he had something that would remind him of Canada when they were apart from each other.

Canada beamed at him, chuckling to himself "I think it's cute" he replied fondly. If he was honest, knowing this new side of Japan made him love the nation even more. He felt like he had grown closer to him. It showed he had a heart and was in touch with his emotions, embracing his childish nature proudly. Something he believed more people should be in touch with as a person.

Japan then smiled back at him shyly, holding the bear protectively on his lap. But he couldn't help but wonder how he could repay Canada for such a thoughtful present. He then leaned over shyly and kissed Canada on the cheek gratefully, causing Canada to blush. After pulling away, the two nations smiled at one another fondly, enjoying the moment.


End file.
